Finding Love
by Wolfgurl97
Summary: What Happen's when Bella moves back to Forks and someone imprints on her?  Who will it be? ...Read and Review plz -ON HOLD-
1. First Sight

Bella's P.O.V 

As I stepped into the Port Angeles Airport, I started to get nervous. I will be seeing my dad for the first time in like 3 years. When I saw my dad looking around for me, I started to run up to him with my bags in my hands.

"DADDY!" I yelled and he looked towards me and smiled. When I got to him I jumped into his open arms.

'_Home'_ I thought to myself.

"Its good to have you back Bells." He said into my hair.

"Its good to be back." I said and he pulled back to take a look at me.

"Wow Bells, you look great." He said and I smiled. "Well we better get going." He said and we went outside to his La Push police cruiser. He put my bags in the trunk and got in the car.

"So, you haven't told the boys yet have you?" I asked him. I had told him that I wanted it to be a surprise.

"No, I didn't tell them." He said.

"So, tell me what has happened since I left." I said and he nodded.

"Well, Jake, Embry, Seth, and Paul all have girlfriends now." He said.

"They do?" I asked amazed that Paul could get a girlfriend with his anger issues.

"Yeah. Jake is dating Leah, Embry is dating a girl named Skye, Seth is dating a girl named Sarah, and Paul is dating a girl named Heather." He said.

"Cool. So, how's Sue doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him suggestively. He smiled and blushed.

"She is doing good. We are…Umm…engaged." He said blushing furiously. I smiled and did a mental happy dance. Sue has always been so nice to me and I have been wanting them to get together for a long time. I know most kids would want there parents to get back together but Renee took me and left and got remarried to a guy named Phil. He is really nice. He plays major league baseball and gave me my own unlimited credit card and got me a 2011 Audi R8 Spyder (Pic on profile.) in red for my birthday and then I bought myself a Ducati 748S (Pic on profile) also in red both of should be here in a little bit. You might have noticed my favorite color is red. I also have name brand clothes. But even though I have a lot of money, I'm not one of those snobby rich kid girls. I didn't notice that we were home until I heard Charlie calling my name and getting out of the car.

I got out of the car and walked up to the steps with Charlie right behind me. I could here people inside. I opened the door quietly and turned to Charlie and put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet and he nodded. I walked in and saw Paul, Seth, Embry, and a couple people I didn't know in the living room not noticing me. I then saw Jake and Leah on the couch kissing. I decided to make myself known to them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I leave for a few years and these two decide to get together." I said smiling. Everyone's head snapped towards me and Paul, Seth, Embry, Jake, Leah and the one boy I didn't know all gasped and got these shocked looks on there faces. Leah was the first to come out of it. She squealed and jumped off the couch.

"BELLA!" She screamed and ran and tackled me to the floor still squealing and me laughing. "OMG YOUR BACK….AND HOT!" I laughed at that.

"Yes and yes, I know I am hot." I said and she laughed.

"Your still the same old Bella." She said.

"Yeah, except this Bella has an amazing body, use to be cheerleading captain at my old school, is rich, has designer clothes, and has an amazing car and motercycle." I said and her mouth dropped open. Then I noticed that I was still laying on the floor with Leah still on top of me.

"Umm can you get off of me please?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You have designer clothes and used to be cheerleader?" She asked while helping me up.

"Yep but I wasn't one of those stuck up ones. Now can you introduce me to those two?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Oh, sorry. Again. That is Jared and that is Sam." She said pointing to both as she said their names.

"Its nice to meet both of you ." I said and looked both of them in the eyes. When I looked into Sam's eyes though, it felt like time had stopped and like everything and everyone else disappeared except for Sam and I, and it felt like strings were pulling us together. Like he was the only thing holding me down to earth. I got this warm feeling in my stomach. I don't know why I was feeling this way though because I have a boyfriend. I saw Charlie glaring at Sam. I was brought out of my thoughts by Leah though.

"So what type car do you have?" She asked.

"I have a 2011 Audi R8 Spyder convertible in red and a red Ducati 748S." I said and once again her mouth dropped open but this time it was not only hers but everybody's mouths in the room dropped open. Even my dad.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Do you want me to show you?" I asked.

"YES!" She yelled.

"Ok but its gonna have to wait a little bit. It should be here in a little bit." I told her. Just then I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said and got up. There was a guy at the door with a clipboard thing that you sign your name on in his hands.

"Are you…'Isabella Swan'?" He asked while looking at the clipboard thingy.

"Yes." I said.

"We have your packages here for you." He said and pointed outside where my baby's were. "Please sign here." He said showing me where to sign on the clipboard thingy. I wrote my name on it and handed it back to him. "Ok, their all yours." He said and left after I said thanks. I closed the door and got on my Jimmy Choo sandals heels that I had worn here. (Pic on profile.) I went outside and went over to my car and motercycle.

"HEY GUYS, COME OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled. Leah was the first one out and when she saw them her mouth dropped open and she stopped dead in her tracks. Out came the rest of them. Paul started to run towards my baby's so I stood between them. "Paul, you touch my baby's and you will lose your hands." I told him with a menacing look on my face. He backed away slowly and I smiled. I looked over at Leah and she looked like she wanted to touch it so badly. "Leah." I called. She looked at me. "You can sit in it if you want." I said. She smiled and jumped into the convertible. She looked like she was in heaven. "You guys can come check 'em out to" I said to the others

"No fair, how come Leah and the others get to sit in 'em and check 'em out but I can't touch it?" Paul asked whining.

"Because I know you Paul. You will damage my car and motercycle." I said smiling. He didn't say another word about it. "Hey can everyone go inside please? I need to call my boyfriend." I said and I could see Sam got a sad expression on his face. I didn't know why though. Everyone went inside and I dialed the all too familiar number.

After about 3 rings, I was about ready to hang up when I heard my boyfriend Drake on the other end but he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to someone else.

"Drake, come to bed baby, you said that we could have some fun now that that stupid ugly bitch of a girlfriend is gone." It was a girl. And I knew exactly who it was. Tanya Denali. The school slut.

"I will be right there babe, just let me get rid of the person on the phone." He said and I could tell that he was holding the phone away from his mouth but I still heard it.

"Hello?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Helloo?" He tried again. "Well if your not gonna answer then I am hanging up." He said.

"Well you know what Drake? You don't need to hang up on me cause I am gonna do it for you. But before I do, I just want you to know…DO NOT EVER CALL OR TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! WE ARE DONE SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS TANYA NOW YOU JACK***!" I yelled at him.

"Bella pl-" I cut him off.

"NO DON'T YOU EVEN TRY THAT S**T WITH ME!" I yelled. " HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME THAT THAT SLUT?" I yelled.

"6 months." He said in a small voice.

"SO HALF OF THE YEAR THAT WE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?" I yelled. I could not believe it.

"Yes." He said again in the small voice.

"GOODBYE JACK***!" I yelled before hanging up. I sank to the floor and started crying at first. Then I started to get angry. I started shaking violently and noticed I was burning up. I got up and started to walk to the house still shaking violently but after a couple of minutes I started to feel pain in my muscles. I had to stop walking, it was so bad. "DAD!" I screamed and he came running out with everyone behind him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the tears.

"Tell…Later…Stop…Pain…Please!" I screamed. He felt my head and immediately pulled his hand back.

"She's burning up." He said to Sam.

"Maybe water would help." Sam said to Charlie.

"Good idea." And then Charlie went inside.

After a couple of minutes I screamed out in pain as I fell onto the ground. The next thing I know the pain stopped. I was a huge white wolf with black on my paws so it looked like I had boots on.

WHAT THE H**L? I thought to myself. Everyone had shocked faces. The next thing I know Sam walks away into the forest and 2 minutes later comes out this giant dog.

_Bella _,_**Sam**_

'_**Bella you need to think happy thoughts. Something to get you to change back.' **_Sam thought. Wait thought?

'_Sam? What's going on? What am I?'_ -me

'_**I we will all explain that later. Just think of happy thoughts.' -**_ Sam

'_Fine.'_ - me

I thought of happy thoughts. Coming back to La Push. Seeing Charlie again. Meeting Sam. Next thing I knew, I was human again. But naked. I let out a girlish squeal. Leah handed me some clothes. I thanked her and quickly put them on. I turned to all of them.

"What the hell am I?" I asked. Just then Charlie came back outside.

"You're a-." Jared started but Sam nudged him in the ribs.

"I am a what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Sam." I said in a warning tone.

"We will tell you later. I promise." He said and I just nodded.

"Hey Bella, Why were you crying?" Charlie asked.

"Umm…Lets go inside and I will tell you." I said and went inside with everyone following. Everyone sat down and I started to talk. "Well I was crying because…Umm…I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." Everyone growled. "Yeah, he was cheating on me for 6 months of the year that we were dating. And I know who it was with, Tanya Denali, the school slut. And the best part is that she called me a 'stupid ugly bitch of a girlfriend' and he just agreed." I said.

**20 min later.**

"Hey, Bella do you want to come over later?" Sam asked me.

"Sure. Jakes house?" I asked.

"No. we're having a bon fire down at the beach but you can meet us at Jakes house if you want. And it starts at 5:30. " He said.

"Okay. I'll come over at about 5. Okay?"

"Okay." He said.

All the others left and me and Charlie went inside. I went to sleep for a little while.

2 hours later.

I got up and went to take a shower. After I took a shower I blow dried my hair, curled it, and got dressed into a denim mini skirt, a grey embellished double tank top, and some silver Jimmy Choo heels with a Oryany Handbags Eva Natural Lambskin Mini Bag . (Pics on profile.) I looked at the clock to see that it was 4:55. I headed downstairs and outside saying bye to my dad.

**A.N. I love the Bella and Sam stories so I wanted to try one out myself. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. First Sight Sam's POV

A.N. Sadly, I don't own Twilight or the characters. It all belongs to S.M. except for Skye and Heather.

Sam's P.O.V

Me, Seth, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Leah were all sitting at Charlie's house. Me, Seth, Paul, and Jared we

talking while Leah and Jake were sitting on the couch making out with each other. Then the door opened but I just figured it was Charlie coming back from Jakes house. That is until I heard 'em speak.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I leave for a few years and these two decide to get together." Said an angelic voice. Everyone's head snapped towards her. Me, Paul, Seth, Embry, Jake, and Leah all gasped and got these shocked looks on our faces. Me because she was so beautiful and the rest…well I don't know. Leah was the first to come out of it. She squealed and jumped off the couch.

"BELLA!" She screamed and ran and tackled Bella to the floor still squealing and Bella laughing. "OMG YOUR BACK….AND HOT!" Bella laughed at that.

"Yes and yes, I know I am hot." Bella said and Leah laughed and she was so right.

"Your still the same old Bella." Leah told her.

"Yeah, except this Bella has an amazing body, use to be cheerleading captain at my old school, is rich, has designer clothes, and has an amazing car and motercycle." Bella said and Leah's mouth dropped open. Then I guess she noticed that she was still laying on the floor with Leah still on top of her.

"Umm can you get off of me please?" She asked Leah.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You have designer clothes and used to be cheerleader?" Leah asked while helping Bella up.

"Yep but I wasn't one of those stuck up ones. Now can you introduce me to those two?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh, sorry. Again. That is Jared and that is Sam." She said pointing to me and Jared as she said our names.

"Its nice to meet both of you ." Bella said and looked both of us in the eyes. When I looked into her eyes, it felt like time had stopped and like everything and everyone else disappeared except for Bella and I, and it felt like strings were pulling us together. Like she was the only thing holding me down to earth. I got this warm feeling in my stomach.

"So what type car do you have?" She asked Bella.

"I have a 2011 Audi R8 Spyder convertible in red and a red Ducati 748S." Bella said and once again Leah's mouth dropped open but this time it was not only hers but all of our mouths in the room dropped open. Even Charlie.

"Really?" Leah asked.

"Yep. Do you want me to show you?" Bella asked.

"YES!" Leah yelled.

"Ok but its gonna have to wait a little bit. It should be here in a little bit." Bella told her. Just then I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Bella said and got up.

"Are you…'Isabella Swan'?" I heard the guy ask.

"Yes." Bella answered..

"We have your packages here for you." He said "Please sign here." He said "Ok, their all yours." He said and left after Bella said thanks. I heard the door close.

"HEY GUYS, COME OUT HERE NOW!" Bella yelled. Leah was the first one out. Then the rest of us came out. Paul started to run towards the vehicle so Bella stood between Paul and the vehicles. "Paul, you touch my baby's and you will lose your hands." Bella told him with a murderous look on her face. He backed away slowly and she smiled. Bella looked over at Leah and she was just staring at them. "Leah." Bella said. Leah looked up at Bella. "You can sit in it if you want." Bella said. Leah smiled and jumped into the convertible. She looked like she was in heaven. "You guys can come check 'em out to" Bella said to the us.

"No fair, how come Leah and the others get to sit in 'em and check 'em out but I can't touch it?" Paul asked Bella whining.

"Because I know you Paul. You will damage my car and motercycle." Bella said smiling. He didn't say anything else. "Hey can everyone go inside please? I need to call my boyfriend." Bella said and I got a sad look on my face. I don't know why I thought I had a chance with a girl as beautiful as her. I should have know she would be taken. We all went inside.

We were all talking until we heard Bella screaming at I am guessing her boyfriend.

"Well you know what Drake? You don't need to hang up on me cause I am gonna do it for you. But before I do, I just want you to know…DO NOT EVER CALL OR TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! WE ARE DONE SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS TANYA NOW YOU JACK***!" Bella yelled at him.

"NO DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME!" Bella yelled. " HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SLUT?" She yelled.

"SO HALF THE TIME WE WERE GOING OUT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?" She yelled.

"GOODBYE JACK***!" She yelled before hanging up. A couple of minutes passed before we heard her yell "DAD!" and he went running out with all of us behind him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the tears.

"Tell…Later…Stop…Pain…Please!" She screamed. He felt her head and immediately pulled his hand back.

"She's burning up." He said to me. And then I saw that she was shaking violently. _S**t! _"Maybe water would help."

"Good idea." He said and went inside.

After a couple of minutes she screamed out in pain as she fell onto the ground. The next thing I know,

she is a beautiful white wolf with black on her paws making her look like she had boots on.

All of us had shocked faces. I walked away and into the forest and a couple minutes later comes out

in wolf form.

_**Bella **_**,**_** Sam**_

'_**Bella you need to think happy thoughts. Something to get you to change back.' **_I thought.

'_Sam? What's going on? What am I?'_ -Bella

'_**I we will all explain that later. Just think of happy thoughts.' -**_ Me

'_Fine.'_ - Bella

Within a couple minutes, Bella was human again. But naked. Bella let out a girlish squeal. Leah handed

Bella some clothes. Bella thanked her and quickly put them on. She turned to all of us.

"What the hell am I?" Bella asked.

"You're a-." Jared blurted out and I nudged him in the ribs. Charlie _was_ here.

"I am a what?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Sam." Bella said in a warning tone.

"We will tell you later. I promise." I told her and she just nodded.

"Hey Bella, Why were you crying?" Charlie asked. Since he didn't have the sensitive hearing that we have.

"Umm…Lets go inside and I will tell you." Bella said and went inside with everyone following. We all sat down and Bella started to talk. "Well I was crying because…Umm…I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." Everyone growled. " Yeah, he was cheating on me for 6 months of the year that we were dating. And I know who it was with, Tanya Denali, the school slut. And best part is that she called me a 'stupid ugly bitch of a girlfriend' and he just agreed" She said.

**20 min later.**

"Hey, Bella do you want to come over later?" I asked.

"Sure. Jakes house?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her and she told me that she would come over at about 5.

We all went to Jakes house, told Billy about Bella, (He was extremely shocked.) and played some video games. After a few hours, Bella came over.

"O.M.G! BELLA, WHEN DID YOU ACTUALLY GET STYLE SENCE?" Leah squealed and we all flinched, including Bella, at the pitch of her voice. Bella laughed at her.

"Since I had the money to get cute clothes." Bella said. And that's when I noticed what she was wearing. And my mouth dropped open. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a grey double tank top with a design at the top, (A.N. I had to change it a bit since he is a boy and doesn't really know fashion, he just knows if it looks good.) and some silver heels with a white handbag. And she had her hair curled. Everyone must have seen the look on my face cause they all started laughing at me. I snapped out of it and glared and growled at all of them. Except Bella of course. Bella came and sat down next to me. I got this big cheesy grin on my face.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much. Just playing video games." I said.

"Ooh. Can I play?" She asked. We all gave her a weird look. "What?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? We are like champs." Jared spoke up.

"Just give me a controller." She said and Embry handed her a controller. "Now who wants to play against

me?" She asked and looked at Leah. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"I will." Jared said. Bella looked back at Leah with the same smile on her face as before.

"Ok. Choose a game." She said. Jared put on Zombie Slayer. "Zombie Slayer, really?" She asked.

"You said choose a game." Jared said.

"Alright." She said and they started to play.

"I bet you Bella wins." Said Embry.

"There's no way. Jared is gonna win." Paul said.

"100 bucks?" Embry asked.

"Your on." Paul said.

_5 min later._

Bella had killed all of Jared's zombies and he hadn't killed one of hers. Everyone's mouth dropped open

(except for Leah and Embry.) and Paul just looked like someone had stomped on his new puppy.

"Hey, umm, Paul. Is there something-" He was cut off by Paul.

"Here!" He said as he slapped the money into Embry's hand.

"Thank you." Embry said while waving the money in front of Paul's face. Bella walked up to Leah and they high fived each other.

"Now, we should probably head down to the beach." So we all left. We got there a few minutes later. We

started to talk until Billy spoke up.

"Ok, lets get started. Bella, do you remember any of the Quileute legends?" He asked. Bella looked like she was trying to think.

"Yeah, I remember a few." She said.

"Well, do you remember the one about the Quileute men supposedly turning into wolves?" He asked. She looked a bit weary now but she nodded her head. "Well….we're all wolves." He said. She looked shocked to say the least.

"Everyone?" Bella asked.

"Except me, Old Quil, and Harry. We all stopped phasing a long time ago." Billy said.

"Even little Sethy?" She asked pouting at him.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"But how am I a werewolf?" She asked.

"Well, Charlie isn't Quileute, so that leaves your mom." Billy said.

"I'll call her now." Bella said. She got up and took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number and put it up to her ear.

_**Bella, **__Renee._

"_Hello?" _Bella's mom asked.

"_**Hi mom, umm I need to ask you a question." **_Bella said.

"_Hi sweetheart. What do you need to ask me?" _She asked.

"_**Umm, do you know how the hell I am a huge dog?" **_Bella asked oddly calm. There was a long pause.

"_What are you talking about?" _She asked sounding nervous.

"_**I am talking about me turning into a giant dog today."**_Bella said.

"_Umm. I don't think this is the best conversation to be having over the phone. How about I come up there _

_and I will tell you in person?"_ She asked.

"_**Why can't you just tell me on the phone?" **_Bella asked.

"_Like I said, it would be best to tell you in person. I will call you in the morning before I board and tell you when to pick me up."_ She said.

"_**Fine. I will talk to you tomorrow." **_Bella said.

"_Bye sweetheart." _Her mom said.

"_**Bye mom." **_Bella said and hung up. She came and sat next to me again. "So, now that that is out of the way for now, tell me more about being a werewolf!" Bella said excitedly.

**A.N. What does Renee have to tell Bella? You'll just have to wait to find out. Remember, reviews make me post faster so click on that little blue link down there and leave me a review.**

**~Rebecca**


	3. WHAT!

Bella's P.O.V

That night everyone explained to me about being a werewolf. Like how if you get really mad you start to shake and If you don't calm down you turn into a wolf, and how I can't tell anyone about us being werewolves. I told all of them that even if I did try to tell someone they would just think that I am insane and send me to the loony bin. They all laughed at that.

They also told me about Imprinting. Its like love at first site but like a million times stronger. If your Imprint hurts you hurt. You can't bare to see your Imprint upset. I also found out that Sam Imprinted on me and I Imprinted on him to, so that makes the bond even more strong.

Also something that comes with being a werewolf is you are always hungry. So I kept that in mind for the next time there was a bon fire. And I also learned that I couldn't go to school for a few weeks because I am a new werewolf and could hurt a human. After a while, I told everyone by and went home.

Charlie was already in bed by the time I got there. I went up to my room, got spare clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I got dressed into my Night Music Bella Black Spaghetti Tank Top and Black Reef Accidentally Boy Short Bikini Bottom (A.N. On profile.) and went to bed.

Next Morning.

I woke up to my worst nightmare….The alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over and hit the button but ended up accidentally breaking it in the process. Well looks like a trip to the store for me later. At least I get the next couple weeks off. For some reason I started thinking about my ex-boyfriend, Drake. The thought of him made me start shaking and I knew that I need to calm down unless I want to phase in my bed. I stopped shaking and got an idea of how to get rid of the anger I had towards Drake. I got my electric guitar and started playing different notes and singing whatever came to my mind.

_We gotta talk there's a rumor I heard_

_It's legitimate I found out from her_

_After all I've done is it what I deserve_

_Stupid me I thought our love was for sure_

_If you did it then admit it cause it's written all over you two_

_Called your bluff_

_Had enough_

_I'm so over it_

_You'll be sorry, but don't worry cause I already_

_found somebody new_

_You suck_

_That was such a waste_

**[Chorus:]**

_Whatcha waiting for_

_Come over and give it to me_

_I already know what you did_

_Whatcha waiting for_

_Whatcha running from_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Why you're cheating on me_

_Whatcha waiting for_

_Whatcha running from_

_Baby, baby, bayb_

_How could you do this to me_

_Don't get it twisted I need nothing from you_

_So pack your bags and your Guitar Hero too_

_They say that breaking up is a hard thing to do_

_But oh so easy when you're dumping a fool_

_If you did it then admit it cause it's written all over your face_

_Called your bluff_

_Had enough_

_I'm so over it_

_You'll be sorry but don't worry cause you're_

_really not that hard to replace_

_Tough luck_

_You suck_

_That was such a waste_

**[Chorus]**

_La la la la la la_

_That don't work anymore_

_Shut your mouth_

_I don't care_

_Game is over_

_La la la la la la_

_Heard it all before_

_No way back_

_You so whack_

_You're a loner, loner_

_No way back_

_You so whack_

_You're a loner, loner_

_And all the things you said_

**[Chorus]**

(A.N. That song was called 'Watcha Waitin For' By Ashley Tisdale.)

When I was done I was smiling. I then heard a howl outside my house signaling that the pack needed to phase. I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg and jumped out my window phasing mid-jump. I instantly heard the packs thoughts in my head.

'_What's wrong?' -Me _

'_Well, me and Jared were patroling when we caught the scent of leaches over near the boarder line.' _

_-Embry _

'_Come on everyone. Lets go.' -Sam_

And with that we all ran. I started thinking about that song that I was singing earlier.

'_WHOA! YOU CAN SING?' Everyone yelled/thought at once._

'_Oops. Forgot about the mind thing. Yes, I can sing. I thought you all knew that.' -Me_

'_No.' -Everyone said again._

'_What-else don't we know about you?' -Jake _

'_I will tell you all after we deal with the leaches.' -Me_

We finally got to the boarder and we saw 7 leaches standing in a line on the other side of us.

'_I am gonna go phase and talk to them.' -Sam_

He went behind the trees and put his pants on. When he came back out, I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He was _fine_ without a shirt on. Everyone in wolf form gagged at me. Damn it! I forgot about the mind thing again. I growled at them and they shut up.

"What do you want?" Sam asked the leaches.

"We just came to inform you that we are back in forks." The lead leach said.

"Ok, well I would like to introduce you to my pack." Sam said. "Everyone go phase." He said and we all went behind separate trees and phased back and put our clothes back on. I then realized that I was still wearing my Pj's. Oh who cares. Its gonna get shredded sooner or later.

Sam started listing off who everyone was as they came out from behind the tree. "I am Sam. I am the alpha. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth." He said as they all came out from behind the trees. "And Leah and Bella." He finished as we came out. The leaches gasped when they saw us.

"What, never seen two girl werewolves before?" Me and Leah said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and hooked pinkies and said "Jinx." At that same time. We both started laughing.

"No, actually, I haven't. I didn't know girls could phase." The lead leach said.

"Sexist." Me and Leah growled under our breaths at the same time again. "Jinx." again.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Its just that the legends always said it was men." He said trying to fix his mistake.

Me and Leah looked at each other and laughed. Sam looked at us like we were crazy, which we were, and then smiled at me. I don't know why but I had the urge to go and stand next to Sam and hug him. Maybe that's the Imprint talking. I whispered to Leah that I was going to go stand next to Sam and she nodded. I walked over to him and he smiled next to me and put his arm around me. I smiled to myself as I realized I had Sam for the rest of my life.

"Well now that all the 'Jinxing' is done who are all of you?" Sam asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, my son Jasper and his wife Alice, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Edward." Leach-Carlisle- said.

"Well it is nice, I guess, to meet you. Just remember the treaty. If you set foot in La Push or bite a human, we call war." Sam said.

"Yes, we remember. Well we have to leave now. It was nice to meet you." And with that everyone left.

"Ok everyone, lets go home." Sam said.

"We can all go over to my house and I can cook for lunch." I suggested and everyone agreed.

"You still need to tell us what else we don't know about you." Jake pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I will tell you after we are done with lunch." I said.

When we got to my house, I went up to my room to change into some regular clothes. I wore a Soprano Bead Embellished Sleeveless Top, and William Rast Women's Jerri Ultra Skinny Jeans. (A.N. On profile) When I was done getting dressed, I went straight into the kitchen to start lunch. I told everyone to stay out except for Sam. Sam smiled at me and sat in the living room. I started on the 3 pizza's. Once I put them in the oven, I got to work on my famous tripple chocolate cake and my key lime pie. While I was making lunch, I turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs came on. 'No Surprise' by Daughtry. I started to sing and dance to it.

_(And I hope.. and I hope..)_

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_

_And now I think that I've got it all down_

_And as I'm singing louder, I love how it sounds_

_'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_

_Not wrappin' this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed til today_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river, once I let it out_

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever.. just pushing it down_

_It felt so good to let go of it now_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed til today_

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_

_There's nothing here in this soul left to save_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_

_God knows we tried to find an easier way_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_

_Both wright and wrong, our memories_

_The whispering before we sleep,_

_Just one more thing that you can't keep_

_Our favorite place we used to go_

_The warm embrace that no one knows_

_The lovin' look that's left your eyes_

_That's why this comes as no.._

_as no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_

_I bet it's better than where we are now_

_But after going through this_

_It's easier to see the reason why_

_It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow_

_I can't believe that I stayed til today_

_(Stayed til today)_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_Our favorite place we used to goThe warm embrace that no one knows_

_The lovin' look that's left your eyes_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_(And I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope.. and I hope..) _

When the song ended, another song came on. 'When I look at you' by me. (A.N. This is 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus)

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

"_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at youI look at youYeahWhoa-ohYou appear just like dream to me _

When the song ended, I heard several gasps from behind me. I turned around and saw everyone standing there, even Charlie, with shocked looks on their faces.

"What did I tell everyone about coming in here except Sam? Do you want me to hit you with this spatula?" And with that they all ran.

When lunch was ready, I called everyone and told them and realized what a terrible mistake that was when I heard all of their feet running to the kitchen. _Oh S**t!_ I thought. I really wish there was some way to get them to stop. Oh yeah.

"STOP!" I yelled and turned to go to the fridge to get drinks. I couldn't hear anymore feet so I smiled. I turned back around and stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone was floating in the air. "What's going on?" I asked completely confused.

"I don't know. One minute we were rushing to the food and the next you yell 'Stop' and we are all floating in the air." Embry said. Yeah right. Man, I wish they would just come down from there. And with that everyone was back on the floor. OMG!

"SHE HAS A POWER!" Everyone screamed and I clasped my hands to my ears.

"SHUTUP!" I yelled back and they all shutup. "Now sit down." I said and they sat down while I got them the pizza. When we were done with that, I got the cake and pie out. "Now, who wants cake and who wants pie?" I asked they all answered both. Should've known. So I gave them some. Afterwards it was about 1:30 and we were all in the living room.

"So, Bella. You never answered our question. What else don't we know about you?" Embry asked

"Well, I am an actress, a model, a singer, a guitar player, and a world medal gymnist." I said and they all looked at me with shocked faces. "To the world, I am Isabella Mason." I said and everyone gasped. "Oh, you know the last song that played in the kitchen while I was cooking? That was one of my songs." I said and they looked at me, yet again, with shock filled eyes.

We talked a little bit longer and then my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Bella, I am at the airport. Can you please come pick me up?" Renee asked.

"Of course mom. I'll be right there." I said and hung up.

"Hey Sam, you want to come with me?" I asked. He smiled and said yes. "Hey Leah, why don't you come along to?" I asked her. She smiled.

"No thanks." She said.

"Oh, so you don't want to ride my motercycle?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked

"Of course, I know you won't ruin her." I said. "So are you coming or not cause I've gotta leave to pick up Renee." I said.

"Of course!" She said excitedly.

"Let me just get my bag and shoes on and we will go." I said. I ran upstairs and got my B. Makowsky Corinth Tote and my Dyeables Silver Glitter Women's Flame Shoe (A.N. Both on profile) and put them on and walked downstairs.

We ran outside and me and Sam got into my Spyder convertible and Leah got on my motercycle. We sped off towards the airport. When we got there, we got out of the car and Leah pulled up right next to us. We went inside and I noticed Sam's arm around my shoulder and snuggled into his side. When I saw mom, I ran up to her and hugged her. I had missed her so much.

"BELLA!" She yelled and I flinched at the sound. She apologized.

"Hey mom. I want to introduce you to a couple people. This is Leah, my best friend." I said and walked up to her and whispered, "And that," I said pointing subtly towards Sam, "Is Sam Uley. Hopefully my boyfriend soon." I said and she smiled at me. I smiled back. I turned to look at them and Sam had on this s**t-eating smile on.

"What are you smil- Oh damn. You heard that didn't you?" I asked blushing under my russet skin. He nodded and came up to me and put his arm around me again.

"You ready to go?" I asked my mom. She nodded and we went outside to my Spyder and got in while Leah got back on my motercycle. We drove home, me talking to my mom and Sam occasionally saying something. When we got home we went inside and I noticed that all the boys were gone except Charlie of course. We all sat down, Leah sitting on my right side and Sam on my left.

"So mom, why am I a giant dog?" I asked as calmly as you could when your talking about something like this.

"Well Bella, we don't know how this so I am just gonna say it…..Your not Charlie's daughter…Your Billy's daughter." Renee said.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? I HAVE BEEN THINKING YOU WERE MY FATHER MY WHOLE LIFE! I COULD HAVE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH MY REAL FATHER BUT NO, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled at Charlie. He flinched at my tone of voice. " OH BY THE WAY, I HOPE YOU KNOW I AM NOT STAYING HERE!" I said and ran out of the house and phased to my wolf form.

_A.N. I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Remember, More reviews = Me posting faster. Me posting faster = You happy. See, everybody wins. SO REVIEW! Lol : )_


	4. He's my brother

Bella's P.O.V

I just kept running and running. '_How could they not tell me? I mean, I think I had the right to know who my real father was. Right? I can't believe that the man I thought was my father really wasn't, and that his best friend and my best friends father was my father. WAIT A MINUTE! If Jakes father was my father too, then that means that…...GOD! Jakes my brother!_' I thought.

'_.GOD! (_I have found that I have been thinking that a lot today) _I used to have a crush on my brother!_' I screamed in my thoughts. To say I was discussted, and terrified would be and understatement.

I decided that I wouldn't think about that right now. So, I thought about school tomorrow. I am going to be a senior. And with Sam and the boys there, (A/N In my story, Sam is Bella's age) it would be a lot easier. Especially Sam. When I focused back on the real world, I was in a meadow. It was beautiful, with the vibrant green grass and the wild flowers.

I phased back and put on the Denim short shorts and a Crosshatch 2fer Ruffle Poplin Shirt, (A/N. Pix on Profile.) that were tied to my leg, and sat down on the ground. I must have been there for a while 'cause I woke up to hearing twigs snapping in the forest. I sprang up off the ground. I looked around and saw what was making the noise. It was a red headed woman. She was pale white, had crimson red eyes, and smelled sickly sweet with the smell of bleach. I instantly knew what she was. A leech. I growled at her and phased into a wolf. I howled signaling to the rest of the wolves that there was a leech. Within a couple of minutes of circling around each other, I heard voices in my head.

'_What_'s _going on?_'-Embry

'_Who howled?_'-Sam. And a lot more.

'_I did. I was asleep in a meadow and was woken up by twigs snapping. I looked around and found a red headed leech.'_ I thought.

'_Y_es_! Lets kick some leech ass!_'-Paul. We all laughed at that. By that time, everyone was in the meadow next to me. We all charged at her, but damn! She was fast! Eventually though, we caught her and ripped her to pieces. We all ran back to the meadow.

'_Hey Bella, why were you asleep in the meadow?_'-Embry

'_Well, I was running away from Charlie's house and was lost_ _in my mind and didn't notice where I was going and ended up here._' I thought. I phased back and then remembered something.

"Shit. I don't have any clothes." I said. Everyone phased back and put on there jeans.

"Bella, is that a tattoo?" Jake asked me talking about my pink heart vine tattoo on my lower left stomach. (A/N I actually found the design on a phone case on EBAY but thought it would look good as a tattoo.)

"And bellybutton ring?" Asked Jared incredulously talking about my blue dolphin heart bellybutton ring. (A/N Pix of tattoo and belly ring on profile) I nodded to both of them. Everyone's mouths just dropped.

"What?" I asked. They just kept staring.

"We just didn't know that you had a tattoo and belly-ring. When did you get them anyway?"

"Well, I got the tattoo a day before I came here and the belly-ring 2 days before that." I said.

Everyone just kept staring at me.

"Ok, this is getting old. Can someone give me a shirt or something?" I asked annoyed. Sam gave me his and I put it on and smiled in thanks to him. Then, we all headed to Sam's house. The boys went into the living room, while me and Leah went into the kitchen to cook.

Hey, guys. I know this chapter is short, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review.

Wolfgurl97


	5. On Hold

Hey peoples. I am sorry but I have to put this on hold for a while. I am having some serious writers block, but when I can come up with a new chapter, I will post. Once again, I am very sorry.

~Wolfgurl97~


End file.
